jernportfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Troldefort
Troldefort er en gigantisk bjergkæde, der løber fra Hroarshavets kyst mod øst til Skrimersøens bred mod vest. På begge sider fortsætter bjergkæden et stykke ud i havet, i form af forrevne klippeskær, hvoraf mange er så store at de er bebygget med byer. Troldefort adskiller Norden fra resten af Veedarlaani. Geografi og geologi Troldefort består af bjerge der er langt ældre, stejlere og højere end Nordens andens store bjergkæde, Gråmur. Stenarterne veksler mellem skifer, granit og marmor - sidstnævnte ligger dog længst mod syd, og falder ind under forskellige af Sønderlandenes terriorier. Bjergene i Troldefort ligger i tykke bælter, nærmest i en lige linie, som havde umådeligt magtfulde guder forsøgt at inddæmme Norden med vilje. Det højeste bjerg man kender til i Troldefort er Skrigenes Tårne, et cirka tolv kilometer højt massiv, der splitter sig i to spidser. Det ligger i den midterste del af Troldefort. Troldefort er rigt på metal og ædelsten, men meget svært at civilisere i nogen særlig høj grad. Stejle bjergsider, konstant vind, laviner og en ekstremt fjendtlig lokalbefolkning af jætter, kæmper og drager, gør det svært at udvinde de store mængder af rigdomme, der blandt meget andet består af marmor, jern, guld, rubiner, diamanter, mithril og korthanernes primære eksportvarer: kobber og obsidian. Etymologi Navnet Troldefort eller Tröllfort er henholdsvis ouræisk og heimarrgensisk, men bruges også i Rell, Randsburg og de østlige dele af Faunland. Det er en oversættelse af bjergkædens elvernavn, Lirch-Drami, der med elvernes sans for poetiske flertydninger betyder Troldenes Fort, Hårdt Land og, i en øverført betydning af sidstnævnte: Svært terræn. Elvernavnet bruges også af Apar og den vestlige del af Faunland. Dværgene kalder bjergkæden for Krakkavalar, der interessant nok betyder Gammelt Hjem - ordet bliver også brugt af kamgardianerne. Indbyggere Grænsen mellem det de civiliserede racer ville kalde indbyggere, og det de ville kalde fauna, er svær at trække i Troldefort. Der bor forbløffende mange levende væsener i bjergkæden, der alle har tilpasset sig det ufremkommelige terræn og det nådesløse klima, der hersker når man kommer over et vist højdeniveau. Korthanere Korthanerne er den mest civiliserede af de vidt udbredte racer. De er mennesker, men ligner langt fra folk fra Norden. Korthanerne er lavstammede, gråhudede og brede, og deres hår og øjne minder ikke om nogle af menneskefolkene nordpå. Der er ingen decideret korthansk nation, men et antal store og mindre bystater, der gør krav på det omkringliggende opland. Byerne er smukt udførte fæstningsbebyggelser, der nærmest vokser direkte ud af bjergene, frembragt med elementatmagi, som korthanerne er eksperter i. Blandt Troldeforts indbyggere er det korthanerne der er mest ivrige efter at handle om landene mod nord, og varer fra Sønderlandene kommer gennem bystaterne. Trolde Ikke overraskende er Troldefort på det nærmeste overrednt af trolde. De mest udbredte er gråtroldene, der ikke har noget man kan betragte som en kultur. De er tættere på at være dyr. Langt farligere, på et storpolitisk plan, er de små, dygtigt forsvarede enklaver af jerntrolde, der ligger rundt omkring i den enorme bjergkæde. Jerntroldene er ondsindede og grådige, men besidder teknologi og skriftsprog. De farligste trolde er dog tordentroldene, som der lykkeligvis er ret få af. De bor på nogle af Troldeforts højeste bjerge, for at være tættere på himmelen. Racen er enigmatisk og har magt over torden, lyn og vind. Hver enkelt tordentrold er et magtfuldt, ekstremt farligt væsen, men som helhed foretrækker de at leve afsondret og meditere, mens de forfølger deres egne mystiske guder og planer. Tordentroldene adskiller sig fra andre troldearter ved at være dygtige magikere. Kæmper Der bor en del kæmper i Troldefort. ildkæmper og iskæmper bebor de dele af bjergkæden, der passer til deres natur, henholdsvis vulkanske spalter og permafrosten på de højeste bjergtinder. Stenkæmper er mere udbredt i Troldefort end de er i Norden. De mest typiske kæmper er fensirkæmperne, de hæslige, men generelt ikke-aggressive hyrder, der vandrer rundt i Troldefort i store familier og stammer, med deres flokke af kæmpemæssige geder og mammutter. Omkring en tiendedel af fensirerne er ikke nomader, men har faste bopladser på mesaplateauer, i de ydre dele af bjergene. Korthanerne og fensirerne udveksler varer og nyheder med hinanden, men der er ikke tale om en formaliseret alliance. Drager I den ældgamle krig mellem de onde og de metalliske drager, har sidstnævnte øjensynligt sat sig på Troldefort engang i en fjern fortid. Gyldne, sølverne og bronzefarvede drager er, om ikke ligefrem udbredte, så i hvert fald til stede i bjergkæden. Korthanerne har gamle aftaler og forbund med mange af disse gådefulde væsener, og i nogle byer tilbeder man dragernes guder åbenlyst. Tilpas gamle drager vil altid forsøge at gøre krav på et bjerg, helst et med et godt netværk af underjordiske grotter i sig. Yngre og mindre drager er mere eventyrlystne og nysgerrige, og flyver fra egn til egn for at tilegne sig viden, allierede og - naturligvis - skatte. Ifølge gamle legender mødes kønsmodne drager på toppen af Skrigenes Tårne for at finde mager og parre sig. Disse store drageorgier følger ikke nogen menneskelig kalender. Der er måske tale om at dragerne planlægger dem i forhold til astrologiske tidsbestemmelser, som endnu er en gåde for dødelige. Orker Orkerne er ikke en rigtig magtfaktor i Troldefort, men de lever der. Langt de fleste, både af de brune og de sorte, er nomader. Det siges at de sorte orker i Troldefort engang blev landsforvist af deres fæller i Gråmur, for forbrydelser der trodser enhver beskrivelse på menneskesprog. De brunes orker tager sjældent dybt ind i Troldefort, men bliver i de lave bjerge i udkanten, hvor de følger deres naturlige lyst til at vandre. Dværge og elvere Der findes dværge og elvere i Troldefort, og begge parter skiller sig ud fra deres fæller i nord. Det er yderst begrænset hvad man ved om bjergelverne, udover at de har nære bånd til gulddragerne, har obsidiansorte øjne, og at er ret sky - eller bare ligglade med kortlevende racer. Troldeforts dværge bor, ligesom korthanerne, i fæstninger, men disse er i langt højere grad under jorden, inde i de store bjerge. Dværgene er, næstefter korthanerne, dem der er mest tilbøjelige til at handle med fremmede, og meget af Heimarrs og Faunlands forbrug af guld stammer herfra. Dværgene i Troldefort har ikke meget kontakt med deres forhutlede fæller i Norden, og betragter vist efterkommerne af Emer og Braham, som en slags andenrangsdværge. Tröllmaur Den eneste by i nærheden af Troldefort, som nordboer gør krav på, er den borundiske udpost, Tröllmaur. Nominelt er stedet en handelsstation, der beskytter handlende og deres varer mod overfald, vilde dyr, monstre og områdets klima, men de fleste kan godt regne ud at stedets betydning mest er symbolsk. Tröllmaur blev opført umiddelbart efter den Borundisk-Faunlandske Krig, for at understrege at Faunland ikke skulle forvente at få monolpol på handlenen med det utæmmede område. Byen er ikke stor. Den har 1500 indbyggere, heraf er 500 soldater, 500 tvangsudskrevne straffefanger, der vedligeholder og udbygger forsvarsværker og udfører et utaknemmeligt arbejde med at drive landbrug, og de sidste 500 er købmænd og deres respektive flokke af skrivere, slæbere, håndværkere og tjenere. Soldaterne er generelt utilpassede elementer fra Borundslands hære, og købmandshusene bruger endvidere stedet som en slags skraldespand for ellers arveløst afkom, uden de store talenter.